


Sweden enters IKEA

by Eavenne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Double Entendre, Innuendo, Other, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eavenne/pseuds/Eavenne
Summary: In which Sweden enters IKEA. Forget SuFin, this is the only real Sweden ship.





	Sweden enters IKEA

He gazed reverently at her beautiful body.

Oh, Ikea – that gorgeous palace, that temple of wonder, that cloud of creation – yellow against blue, blue against yellow, enshrined by joy and everything that was worth protecting in the world.

Sweden didn’t need anything else – not money, or power, or even his wife – if Ikea could be his, and his alone. If only she didn’t have to serve so many people all over the world – perhaps it was to his benefit, but surely Sweden could afford a dash of private jealousy. No one was good enough for her.

No one…but him.

Ikea’s doors opened for him, smooth and slick and soundless, and Sweden entered her. Oh, being inside Ikea was the best feeling in the world – winter raged on outside but she was warm, so, so warm – heat blossomed within her like a sweet rose in a bed of snow.

Slowly, hesitantly, he moved inside her. She was a maze, a glorious maze where he lost himself time and time again, but Sweden knew that eventually he would find his way once more – it was a process of self-discovery, and each time he emerged from her depths a better man. It was as if Ikea’s magic had taken him from a caterpillar to a butterfly – yes, her walls were simply life changing.

He loved Ikea, Sweden thought, gently caressing the polished edge of a table. She was the solution to all of life’s mysteries, the antidote to the poisons of the world, the last lone beauty that shouldered the earth’s reckless troubles. 

“Oh, Ikea…” he whispered, pulling away from her glittering doors with reluctance, “please…stay by my side.”

Though she couldn’t speak, Sweden just knew that his beloved Ikea was listening.

“I love you,” he said, softly. “And I’ll come again.”

It was hard to leave, but he had work to do and his wife was expecting him back home –

But Ikea was the only one who occupied his dreams.


End file.
